Spongebob x Squidward
by spongebobbb
Summary: Squidward admits his love for Spongebob


Spongebob woke up to the sound of his usual alarm blaring throughout his house. "good morning world!" Spongebob jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, quickly getting ready for the wonderful day ahead of him at the Krusty Krab. When he was ready, he ran outside screaming his familiar chant. "I'MMM READY!" Squidward popped his head out of his window. "will you be quiet? It's bad enough i have to deal with you during the week. I don't want to have to deal with you on my Sunday either!" Spongebob stopped running around. "W-what do you mean it's Sunday?" Spongebob stuttered. "I MEAN IT'S SUNDAY. the Krusty Krab is closed! go home!" Spongebob left and groggily walked back home.

Squidward sat down on his bed. "What am i going to do?" Squidward spoke aloud even though there was no one there. "I've been putting up this act of not liking Spongebob for years just to cover up the fact that i really love him. I love everything about him. I love hearing his unique laugh. I love when i hand him an order ticket and we touch for a half a second." Squidward actually started to tear up. "But i can never have him." Squidward closed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Squidward..." Spongebob was in Squidward's doorway. "What are you doing here? How much did you hear?" Spongebob looked down and stare at his shoes. "I wanted to see if you could play with me because Patrick is busy...i heard everything.." The only noise in the room was Squidward's silent crying. Finally, Spongebob spoke. "Squidward...I-i had...no idea you felt that way." Spongebob walked over to Squidward and sat down next to him. He placed his hand on Squidward's hand, sending a shock up Squidward's spine. "And i have to admit..." Spongebob looked at Squidward. "i feel the same...I-i love you, Squidward."

Silence. Pure silence. Until Squidward grabbed Spongebob and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. Spongebob's eyes popped open with shock, but he closed him when he realized what was going on. When Squidward pulled away, Spongebob whispered, barely audible, "more."

Squidward obeyed, and pulled him in closer. Squidward started to rub Spongebob's chest while kissing him. Spongebob made a slight moan. "Squidward. I want you. I need you." That's all Squidward needed to hear. He knelt down and unzipped Spongebob's square pants and put them to the side. Spongebob pulled Squidward's lips towards him for another kiss. He needed to kiss him, to feel his wet, warm lips against his. While they were kissing, Squidward started to caress Spongebob's bulge, causing Spongebob to release another moan of pleasure. Squidward walked over to his bed and grabbed some pillows and put them on the floor. He gently lied Spongebob on them. He kissed Spongebob's lips, then started leaving tiny kisses on his chest all the way down to his bulge. Squidward looked at Spongebob, almost teasingly.

Squidward got on top of Spongebob and started to rub his bulge against Spongebob's. Their breathing got heavier. Spongebob started to bump his bulge into Squidward's. They went faster and faster. "Squidward...I think i'm gonna...cum." Squidward smirked. "We can't have that just yet, can we? We have only just begun." Squidward slowed down and got off of Spongebob. He laid a tiny kiss on Spongebob, making Spongebob shudder. Squidward slid his tentacle into Spongebob's underwear and grabbed Spongebob's cock. Squidward started to move his hand up and down slowly, at first. Spongebob's breathing sped up, and he started to slightly moan again. Squidward removed his hand, then he started to leave tiny kisses along his dick. He then gave Spongebob a few sucks and then picked Spongebob up and put him on the edge of his bed with his ass in the air.

Squidward positioned himself at Spongebob's entrance. "This might hurt a bit..so i'm gonna take it slow ok?" Spongebob nodded. Squidward put his dick in Spongebob slowly, being cautious on how this will hurt him considering he's just a virgin and how little he his. Spongebob gasped out in pain and his eyes teared up. He didn't think it would be this painful. To try to remove some of the pain, Squidward lay kisses on Spongebob's back and grabbed his dangling cock, stroking it. Squidward sped up with his thrusting. Slowly, Spongebob's pain turned into pleasure. He moaned, reassuring Squidward that he was enjoying this just like he was. Squidward held onto Spongebob's hips and started pumping faster into Spongebob to the point where he couldn't breath and he was about to cum. Spongebob was raking his fingernails into the bed. Squidward took his dick out of Spongebob and Spongebob turned around and started to suck it. He began to deep throat Squidward's cock, then softly suck on it as Squidward began to cum in Spongebob's mouth.

Squidward pushed Spongebob onto the bed. He slid Spongebob's cock into his mouth and began to suck it in a way he never could have thought. Spongebob began to roll his hips in symphony with Squidward's bobbing head. He never in a million years would have imagined how good this felt. He let out a moan, closed his eyes and leaned back onto the bed as he came in Squidward's mouth. After he came, Squidward continued to stoke Spongebob's dick, just to make sure he got all of it out of him.

"wow" Spongebob said because that was the only word he could find. Squidward looked at Spongebob. "yeah. wow"

_I was dared by my cousin to make a squidwardXspongebob fic, and this was the result. I have another account, but no one really knows how dirty I am on there so i'm posting it here lol. Btw, my last fic of Selena and Justin will probably never be finished. I still remember how i was going to make part 2 even after two years, but I don't really like the idea of it. _


End file.
